halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew-B191
} }} |-| Armored = } }} |realname=Andrew Soto Marquez |alias=Drew |born=March 6, 2528 |died= |homeworld= *Madrigal (Birthplace) *Reach |gender= Male |height= 2.1m (6' 11") |weight= |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |cyber= |specialty= *Special Warfare Technician *Communications *Xenotechnology |sigweapons= |rank= Chief Warrant Officer (W-2) |tag= B191 |serviceno= |class= SPARTAN-III Beta Company, Diamond Initiative |branch= Navy |unit= *Team Golf *DIAMOND Team |affiliation= *UNSC *ONI |notable= }} Spartan "Drew" Andrew-B191—born Andrew Soto Marquez—was a SPARTAN-III operative from the mid 26th century and was active during the Human-Covenant War. Drew was one of several SPARTAN-III's that would be pulled from Beta Company by Rear Admiral Darren Cohen to staff the Diamond Initiative, a project focusing on the capture of important Xenotechology as well as permanent residence of a Spartan contingent for those missions. In this circle, Drew became DIAMOND Team's in-field engineer. Over the course of his career, Drew would become an expert in communications, Covenant technology and deployment, as well as a localized ONI field expert on Forerunner technology and interaction. He was also adept at CQB/CQC situations, and often favored the use of sidearms, carbines, and shotguns as a weapon of choice. His tech-savvy skills would set him apart as an indispensable asset to DIAMOND Team, as his dual-standing as a Spartan Operator and Technician nearly guaranteed successful interaction with foreign and alien technology. Besides his exploits with Beta Company's Team Golf and, later, DIAMOND Team, Drew would consistently prove to be one of the entities guaranteeing the success of DIAMOND Team and it's overarching mission. Though he is reserved with is own emotions, he is quick to entertain and bolster his fellow soldiers—this has made him an emotional leader of sorts. Though not a full-blown officer, he consistently proved that he was able to steer his comrades right and would prove an indispensable asset to DIAMOND Team for the duration. Biography Early Life Andrew Marquez was born to Felicia Rosario and Jonathan Marquez in 2528. At the time of his birth, Rosario and Marquez were both members of the on . Drew's parents met on while employed by a private security firm in Spain. They dated for many years before settling down in 2524 and immigrating to Madrigal. Drew’s parents had one other child before Drew, a stillborn, in 2523, which proved to be a pivotal point for the young family. After the loss of a child, both believed it was best to have a new start, prompting them to travel to the distant colony. Not long after their arrival on Madrigal, a close and neighboring planet, , was attacked sparking the Human-Covenant War. Drew was born a few years later in early 2528. Due to the looming worry of an invasion, the Jonathan Marquez had arranged for the young family to return back to Earth in 2529 to escape any impending threat. At this time, the Covenant's actions were not entirely, but the young couple decided not to chance their future on it. This action proved to come too late as Madrigal was in late 2528. The two, who were ordered to defend the planet, were able to arrange for Drew to be taken off planet in an evacuation. Ultimately both of his parents would perish in the line of duty, defending the planet as it was glassed, leaving Drew alone. From the Rubble to New Alexandria In the care of strangers, Drew was harbored in the nearby asteroid belt before he was taken into state custody during the course of an UNSC evacuation. After the evacuation, he was brought to Reach where he became a ward of the state in . While institutionalized at the New Alexandria Federal Conservatory, Drew became a stand-out juvenile student. Early in his education, he had shown particular prowess with complex tasks and he began primary schooling years before his similarly aged peers. When Drew was five, he was finally told of his parents fate by his counselor. This changed his demeanor and doubled his intense will to learn; it also sparked his desire to fight back. It was apparent from this stage in his life that he was a strong-willed child, and was incredibly quick as well. These traits were also likely apparent from his genetic map, which flagged him as a potential match for the SPARTAN-III project. Roughly around that time (at the age six), he was approached by an agent for the project, wherein he was told of the promises the program could make to the young orphan, which included taking the fight to those who had wronged him. With the prospect of taking revenge on the Covenant, Drew begged the agent to be a Spartan. Within a year of their meeting, he was a Trainee. Spartan Trainee As a Trainee, Drew was first assigned to Beta Company’s Team November. He was joined by Joel-B404, Mary-B300, and Thad-188. As a member of Team November, Drew used the designation November-4. November, largely, stayed together throughout their training as well as their initial deployments. During this time, Drew began his development into a specialist in field technology, and often provided support in the way of communications, navigation, and on-site hacking and fabrication if necessary. Also, by nature of being older than most of the group, the Team's "family dynamic" made him a bit of an older brother figure which, while not standing in rank, made him a bit of an emotional leader of the group. He particularly found a profound friendship in Joel, as they had both been Madrigal natives and both of their parents had died as Colonial Militia. As their squads became more established, Drew noticed that most squads, including November, had a very similar dynamic. This amplified, to him, the strange relation that Oscar and Golf shared and he confided in Joel his annoyance of Oscar Team's competitiveness. He had, however, inadvertently set off an intense rivalry between Joel and Oscar Team's leader Spencer-337 or "Spike". This all came to a head when Joel accidentally knocked out an Oscar Spartan with a training round. He and Spike started a brawl which Drew tried to pull apart, but to no avail. Drew would come to learn that Annalee-B220 had been bad mouthing a lot of November on behalf of Spike, including painting Drew as one of the laziest Spartans in all of Beta Company. Drew, who thought he had had a decent friendship with Golf's Team Leader, Nalini-B099, spoke with her and made clear his frustration with the infighting, especially since they were all on the same team and working towards the same goal. Annalee would approach Drew, and the rest of November, to apologize to them directly. From that moment, Drew quickly turned the other cheek and became fast friends with Annalee. The Mata Hari Incident In April of 2541, sections of Beta Company were moved to a remote UNSC outpost for an exercise off planet. By this time, most Beta teams had carried out similar missions before, and they would again try and prove their lethal precision. One of the evenings while in the field, however, Nalini-B099 led Team Golf our of their barracks and they were subsequently reported AWOL. Drew would learn the following morning that Nalini killed one of their trainers inadvertently when they went to retrieve the Spartan trainee's, and that moment signified the end of their teams as they knew them. Murmurs quickly spread that this only happened after another Spartan tipped off CPO Mendez. The Company was split on the matter, some blaming the unnamed Spartan and some blaming Nalini. Some, of course, blamed both. Either way, moral was suddenly low. After Golf team was removed from the brig, Mendez met with them and then called for Joel and Spike to report to him. When they returned to the barracks, they carried out the final shuffling of November, Oscar, and Golf. As an act of discipline, Nalini would immediately be removed from Beta Company and face a Court Martial. Mendez, recognizing that Golf, November, and Oscar teams had been terribly petty and undisciplined during this and other episodes, reordered their teams effective immediately to the chagrin to almost all involved. Annalee, Golf's second in command, was disallowed from becoming a Team Leader as an act of disapline. Thus, Joel became the new leader of Golf, bringing with him Drew and Mary. Spike would take over as November's team leader and take Wei and Ahmed from Golf. Drew, though disappointed that Thad would be moved by himself to another team, was relieved most of the team remained with him. He was already comfortable with Annalee, as well, and looked forward to working with her as she had grown a decent name for herself after the training round incident. However, in the shadow of Nalini's Court Martial, Drew recognized that Annalee was quietly distraught and unwilling to intermingle with her new team. Mendez would then order Golf back to Onyx, early, where Nalini would face her court martial. While en route to Onyx, a hostage situation developed aboard ONI's Bravo 9 Relay Station located in Interstellar Space. By chance, the Spartans of Golf were aboard the closest UNSC vessel. Joel, given the choice by the captain of the ship, gave the green light for the team to respond. The incident had been carried out by the crew of the notorious Junker Pirate vessel Mata Hari. The crew of the Mata Hari raided the remote Bravo 9 Relay Station for supplies, but quickly found themselves in the middle of a hostage crisis gaining the ire of the UNSC. wiki will be updated when that story is complete, as to avoid spoilers. Operation: RAUCOUS SOLITUDE and the Diamond Initiative In early 2545, Teams Golf, November, and Oscar were separated from the rest of Beta Company as initiated by Rear Admiral Darren Cohen of ONI. Cohen had pulled aside these Teams as part of the “Diamond Initiative” which would see SPARTAN-III’s integrated into the ranks of ONI as intelligence operatives and strike team leaders. The first mission under the umbrella of the Diamond Initiative was Operation: RAUCOUS SOLITUDE. The operation was both a prior obligation to Colonel Ackerson's promise to give Cohen Spartans for his project, as well as an agreed upon mutual target of Xenotechnological significance. The mission was a high-risk Spartan-only operation, and it tragically resulted with most of the selected Spartans KIA. Drew and Annalee were the only known survivors of the operation, though this would eventually learned to be false. Cohen, when he finally arrived back with his survivors to UNSC space, was dismayed to learn that Operation: TORPEDO had already concluded months earlier, and there remained no SPARTAN-III’s to replenish the Diamond Initiative's personnel goal. The nature of the program would change inherently, prompting both the Spartans in his charge to receive promotions and be thrown into leadership positions. Cohen, with aid from Fluellen, would seek to discover why the Covenant had put so much effort into learning about an artifact they referred to as the Guiding Light. In the short "down time" between major deployments, Drew assisted local ONI operations in counter insurgency operations, giving himself time to try out the SPI Mk. II armor he and Annalee would thereon sport. Drew, who was recognized for his role in RAUCOUS SOLITUDE, was promoted to Warrant Officer, and then Chief Warrant Officer quickly thereafter. He was also conveniently able to better know MSgt. Waimarie Paiwei while Annalee was training to be their lead officer. He and Paiwei would run operations for ONI until Annalee was set to graduate, readying both of them for their next large deployment which would emphasize counter insurgency for a time. Operation: SWEEP and The Battle for Mendel Major Assignments * SPARTAN-III Beta Company — 2534 to October, 2545 * Special Assignment, Naval Special Warfare Command — November, 2545 to January 9th, 2546 * DIAMOND Team, Office of Naval Intelligence — January 9th, 2546 Dates of Rank Trivia * Drew is inspired by a character of the same name in a drama/comedy Machinima called "Seekers", released in 2011. Seekers was co-written by the author. The character's choice to utilize a blue visor is a nod to their choice of armor color in that series. * Drew shares a surname and birthday with prolific Colombian author . Appearances * Centroid Category:SPARTAN Category:Beta Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs